Saurian Paladin
by SilentSpearGhostPhantom
Summary: Jaune Arc is a Faunus from the past his story a mystery as he gets flashbacks of his old life and hides it as well will Jaune prove himself or is being millions of years from his time to much to take.
1. Chapter 1 Beginning

**Salutations**

 **Silent Spear here and with a new**

 **fanfic too now you are all wondering why I vanished I had posted my reasons in my in away Q and A story called Silent Topic.**

 **Now I'll try to type and upload my stories as often as possible. But right now we have a new story to tell, Where Jaune is a Smilodon Faunus that was frozen in ice.**

 **but let me address a few things first because I'll either be bombarded with comments of inaccuracies or ill forget to explain later. 1) I am obviously aware that human's did not always look like what we look like today but remember it's a Fanfic. (But when I make a raptor Jaune and Ren faunus fanfic they will have feathers).(Also note there are gonna be alot of Jaune's a Faunus stories that I'll make)**

 **2) The specific smilodon that jaune will be is Smilodon Populator the biggest of the saber tooth cat.**

 **3) Jaune will have more then one animal parts he'll have ears, tail, the infamous teeth and a tail aswell as retractable claws. (And yes Smilodon did have retractable claws) For when you think about it ancient faunus probably had more animal features**

 **4) Jaune will switch in personality in this story from being the lovable goof one minute and then crushing someones skull the next.**

 **5) I know im talking to much and I know you probably want to read the story already so without further ado let us begin.**

 **Chapter 1**

The Boy in the Ice

 **(Totally getting sued for that)**

 _13Years ago_

John Arc (Not sorry) was walking together with his lovely wife Annie Arc and four year old daughter who they had named Amelia. The happy family had decided to walk by a cavern that was known as La caverne de cristal gelé (The cave of frozen crystal for those who don't understand french.) They normally always walked this way but today seemed odd for a strange reason a reason that he did not know Arc. as they walked by Amelia stopped walking and looked at the cavern. "Amelia dear why did you stop?" Annie had asked her daughter. "The cave." Was her reply "What about the cave?" questioned John. "Someone is in there, Crying." Amelia said "But I don't hear any crying are you sure it's not your imagination." Annie told her daughter.

"Im sure and he's lonley, he's crying, he's calling, calling to me, I have to help him." Amelia said before rushing into the cave. "Amelia!!!!!" John and Annie Cried out in unison before chasing her.

Inside there were many paintings of things that caused them to stop there they saw creatures that they had never seen before rhinos that appeared to be covered in fur (Elasmotherium). Birds that looked like they could kill you with just a kick (Phorusrhacos) Sloths the size of trees (Megatherium) and a tiger with two large canines (Smilodon of course) they were surprising very detailed and they couldn't help but look at them before remembering why they came in the first place. "Amelia when we get you you are going to be in big trouble!" Annie yelled at her running daughter.

Soon Amelia had stopped running and stared down at what appeared to be the bottom of the floor. "Good Amelia " Annie said promise to never do that agaiiiiiii!!!!!!" Annie said before slipping off what turned out to be a slope of ice and snow. "Annie dear are you okay?" (Im not sorry at all.) John had asked his wife in concern. "I don't know dear?" Annie said (Like I said I regret nothing)

"Wait can do you not know about you own well being that makes not sense." John retorted as he got down he noticed that his beloved wife was staring at a wall of ice. As he looked closer there he saw a boy that looked slightly older than Amelia in the ice. "My god Amelia was right he needs our help!" John had said to his wife who noded in agreement as she got up she went to hold Amelia's hand before handing John a piece of fire dust (Cause of course every body has that in hand) John then took it and then threw it cause it to combust and melt the ice while creating steam as it did it's magic.

As the steam faded away they could hear a soft crying as the steam faded completely there layed a boy covered in a fur they did not recognized. (mammoth fur) in what seemed to form clothing for him the. The boy had golden eyes that resembled the sun his blonde hair was tip with white that was the color of snow his hands and feet were tipped as well but with pitch black claws. His eyes had a black outline (Like that of a cheetah) he also bared a small tail that was was blonde at the end but transitioned to white at the tip. The boy had also had also had ears like that of a tiger or lion that also transitioned to white at the tips but what stood out the most was to large white canines that protruded from his month.

"A-ah Faunus boy?!" Annie said in shock of what she saw "It appears to be." John said in suprise as well. Amelia however was not fazed and simply walked up towards him "Are you okay?" Amelia spoke to him and to John and Annie's suprise he responded. "J'ai peur où est tout la monde où mère?" he said. (I'm scared where is everyone where is mother?) "He knows french!?" Annie said in shock. "Je ne sais pas nous vous avons trouvé à l'intérieur de la glace votre coffre-fort maintenant." (I don't know we found you inside the ice your safe now.) Amelia said. "La glace? J'étais à l'intérieur de la glace?" (Ice? I was inside ice?) the boy questioned. Amelia nodded. "Depuis combien de temps? Suis-je dans la glace? depuis combien de temps?" (How long have I been in the ice?) he said. "Je ne sais pas." (I don't know) Amelia said sadly to the fanged boy before her. "Pourquoi, pourquoi moi maman, papa où etes-vous s'il moi ne veux pas ve seul s' il vous plaît s'il te plaît, ne va pas."

(Why, why me mom, dad where are you if you do not want me please please please, do not go) he cried out as he let lose a river of tears as he sobbed about his family "There, there please do not cry little one please do not cry." Annie said to the boy as she proceeded to hug him with the warmth of any mother. "John what are we going to do with him?" Annie asked her husband. "We can't leave hihim he'll freeze and oum forbid we take him to those faunus orphanages who knows what they will do to him?" Annie said. "It's easy." said John "We'll raise him as are own."

John said before kneeling down and speaking. "Nous serons votre famille maintenant. " (We will be your family now) John said with determination in his eyes before chanting "Car c'est en passant que nous atteignons l'immortalité. Grâce à cela, nous devenons un modèle de vertu et de gloire à s'elever au-dessus de tout. Infinidans la distance et non lié par la mort, je libère ton âme, et par mon épaule, protège-toi." (For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee.)

As John finished chanting he felt a huge surge of aura come from the boy. "He's gifted with alot of aura dear I haven't seen anything like it."John informed his wife of the new discovery " "That's good but I wonder Amelia deary how did you know he was there we didn't hear a thing and yet you heard him clearly apparently how?" Annie asked her daughter. "That's easy my semblance. "Amelia said "What? I never unlocked your aura." Annie said before everything clicked into please "John!!! did you unlock her aura!!!" Annie yelled not noticing that her husband, Amelia, and the boy hand already vanished. "John get back here right now!!!" She yelled after her husband. (Well someone is gonna be sleeping in the couch tonight)

 _Later_

As they finally got back to thier home

Amelia and the boy were playing together. while thier father was being...

punished (yeah lets go with that...)

"Well then big brother my name is Amelia whats your name?" Amelia asked her new big brother. "Jaune, Je m'appelle Jaune." Said Jaune

"Jaune, Thats a nice name I like it." Amelia said with a smile soon Annie should up as well as John who seemed awfully tired for some reason. "So your name is Jaune then it truly sounds lovely dosen't it?" Annie said. "It sounds like your name honey." Amelia said once more. "Well then welcome to the family Jaune." John said.

 _Present_

"We have now arrived at beacon academy" Said the announcer

"Well here I am." Spoke Jaune as he rose from his seat. "It's time I proved my worth." He stated coldly.

 **And that's the end of the first Chapter but I want to aske you something should Amelia also come to beacon with Jaune or would you rather. have her play a huge role in flash backs also her semblance is like mind reading but not mind reading it's complicated.**

 **well I don't have anything else to say so this is Silent Spear Ghost Phantom saying**

 **Au revior~**


	2. Chapter 2 The Frozen Meeting

**Salutations**

 **Silent Spear here and im here to keep my promise today will be the continuation of**

 **Arc of the Past but truthfully im not really a big fan of the title so maybe you guys can come up with it and ill pick the one I like best but don't worry if yours is not picked because for those that aren't picked I'll use them for chapter titles.**

 **well anyway let us begin.**

Chapter 2

The Frozen Meeting

Jaune gazed at the huge tower's of Beacon Academy his eyes failing to contain the look of excitement in his eyes as he stared blankly towards the building before getting the scent of smoke as well as an explosion 'What was that? ' Jaune thought to himself before rushing to the location.

 _At said location_

As Jaune arrived he spotted three girls one of them though had gotten his interest she was dressed in black and had a cute black now but what truly got her interest was her scent. 'I smell cat on her, but that of the smell as it's natural and not around a cat so she must be a cat faunus. ' Jaune thought to himself as he heard the girl in white whining like a little _b- _'huh why dose the girl with the red cloak smells like roses?' Jaune thought to himself as he watched the roasting session as the black cat faunus was infuriating the white themed girl so much that said white themed girl took what Jaune could smell happened to be a vile of red dust and leaving. As she walked off so did the black themed faunus girl herself leaving the red caped girl all alone. Pitying her he went up to the girl.

"Welcome to Beacon." Said Ruby as she layed on the floor until she saw a shadow over her as she looked up she swore that she was looking at her opposite. The boy had blonde hair with white at the tips oppose to her black with red tips, He was Toned and slightly buff unlike her petite body, And then there was his eye's bright his gold eyes that were as gold as her eye's were to silver. He only wore a chestplate that coverd his chest (Think of Vol 4 armour) and wore ripped up pants and his feet and legs were covered in bandages. And most of all his face had a mask that cover his mouth. (Think of it like kakashi's) "Hey im Jaune." The boy named Jaune said as he extended his hand towards her surprising Ruby that he had such a calming voice despite his appearance "R-ruby..." Ruby studderd out as she accepted the gesture.

 _"Scene Change!" -Ruby ,Rwby Chibi Season 1_

"So whats with the bandages?" Asked Ruby as she walked with Jaune

"Oh the bandages?, well It kinda looks cool and it provides what little clothing I do have." Jaune said with a sheepish shrug probably smiling underneath his mask ruby thought inwardly. "Hmm so I got this thing." Ruby said awkwardly before deploying out cresent rose startlingly Jaune a little. "That's one big scythe!" Jaune said in amazement. "It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle." Ruby said proudly "Uhhh What???" Jaune said in confusion of what the reaper had just said "It's also a Gun." Ruby said simply. "Oh!!! Well that's pretty cool!!!" Jaune said in excitement as he finally understood. "So what's your weapon Jaune?"Asked Ruby.

"Oh my weapon?" said Jaune before continuing. "It is a family heirloom actually." He said before unsteathing his sword amd the steath transforming into a shield (Vol 4 Crocea Mors) "This is Crocea Mors my great great grandfather used it in the war and It was handed down to me so once I got it decided to upgrade it." He said causing Ruby to have stares in her eyes to find out the upgrades he had made to the heirloom. "See the upgrade may seem a bit simplistic but all I did was thw sword and sheild can combine to for a great sword." said Jaune only to hear Ruby squeel in delight "That's so cool!!!" Ruby Cried out in delight before composing herself while blushing in embarrassment causing Jaune to let out a small chuckle. "Let me guess big weapons fanatic? " Jaune questioned the young rose "Hmmmh." was Ruby's only responds. "Knew it. Jaune said as they walked on."So do you know we're were suppose to go?" Asked Ruby. 'Hmmm I smell alot of people in one location that probably must be we we should go.' Jaune thought before speaking "I think I got a hunch on were to go." Jaune said as he walked to the location.

 _Scene Change_

"Wow Jaune your hunch was spot on!!!" Ruby said amazed at the location

before a voice called out. "Ruby I saved you a spot cried out a rather busty blonde bombshell to Ruby 'That smell it's that of fire but I can smell something else it's similar to Ruby but different as well they must be step sisters.' Jaune thought "Oh hey that's my -" but before Ruby could finish Jaune finished her sentence "Step Sister" Jaune stated more than asked. Leaving Ruby flabbergasted. "H-how do you know!!!" Ruby said in shock.

"Call it a hunch." Jaune said. "Wow you're incredible at hunches is it your semblance? " Ruby asked making Jaune have a light laugh. "No Ruby me getting hunches right is nonot my semblance. " Jaune said "Well come I think you should meet my sister." Ruby proposed (Not in that kinda way.) as she dragged Jaune with her "Hey Rubes who's the guy?" Yang questioned while 'trying' her best of not to pounce on the boy unsure of to kill him for being around her sister or be thankful that he is around her for let's just say Mama Yang likes **alot!!!** (Please Yang don't make this M rated please.) "Yang meet Jaune He's like my Yin-" Ruby froze realizing what she had just done. "Oh so he's your Yin and im Your Yang " Yang said in amusement. Causing Jaune to let out a small chuckle mortifing Ruby while also causing Yang to praise the one and only Lord Monty in joyful.

"Well then it's a pleasure to meet you Yang im Jaune Arc." Jaune said "He Managed to figure out that we were sisters with me telling him." Ruby said which truly caught Yang by suprise of what she was told 'There's no way he knew we were related if Ruby didn't tell him so how did he know?' Yang thought amazed of what the boy could do for in Yang's opinion while his voice was laced with so much kindness that it could probably kill and Ursa Major if it was person but his body told of a far different story for starters he masked his face which made Yang wonder if it was to hide a scar, hide his identity or just because he thought it looked cool (Totally not to hide two incredibly large canines that would bring those of a werewolf or vampire to shame) And another was of the bandages on his arms and legs 'My guess is that he is well trained in hand to hand combat..' Yang thought and finally there was the fact his muscles were quite a sight to see not to muscular like those bodybuilders at the gym (or Arnold Schwarzenegger) but he wasn't scrawny more like a mixture of lean and a build of a brawler. Which Yang likes alot.

"So Jaune how did you meet my adorable little sister anyway?" Questioned Yang which caused Ruby to remember what her sister had done "Well he helped me after I exploded due to some snappy girl with white hair like there was fire and im sure I saw some ice and then she was yelling at me and I wanted it to stop!" Ruby Cried out not noticing saod white haired girl was behind her "You!" The girl in white screamed causing Ruby to jump into Yangs arms "Oh god it's happening again!!!" Ruby shouted out in terror (The Flashbacks!!!) "Your lucky we didn't get blown to bits by your incompetence!" the Weiss said. "Hey now it seems that you to got off on the wrong foot how about you to try to started over?" Yang suggested. "Your right Yang. Hey there Weiss im Ruby wanna be friends we can hang out?" Ruby introduced. soon Weiss responded as well but it was far from friendly "Yeah and we can go shopping and paint are nails and talk about cute boys like Tall, Blonde, And brutish over their." Weiss said with so much sarcasm that even cannon Rwby Jaune would be able to tell. But speaking of the saber tooth arc he heard what Weiss had called him and let's just say he was tick off. "Hey who are you calling brute." Jaune said with a cold tone to his voice startling everyone "Oh im sorry I d-didn't mean it like that." Weiss tryed to apologize as she shivered from the cold. Wait what?

'It was warmer before how is the temperature dropping?' Weiss thought as she saw her breath as she exhaled. "Did it suddenly get cold for anyone else or is that just me? Yang asked every one else who except Jaune nodded in agreement before Ruby noticed her friend "How are you not cold at all!!!" Ruby exclaimed causing everybody else to notice as well causing them to wonder why he isn't shivering despite his clothing or well lack there of "Let's just say my semblance can cause the temperature to change and allow be to survive in below subzero environment. As well as strangly allowing me to get a boost in speed, strength, Intellect , and speed up healing as well. And if I get it cold enough I can create snow and Ice maybe even a blizzard. " Jaune said simply before adding on "Oh and my eyes turn Blue due to it (Hey better for Jaune to explain his semblance I gave him now rather than later) he said. "Wait that means!" Ruby said before every body spoke in unison.

"Your semblance is like mine but instead of hot it's cold!" , "You can withstand temperatures below subzero in just shorts!!!" , "You can make every day a snow day!!!" they all said (If you can guess who a said what I'll give you a shout out though it's not really that difficult.) "Um yeah that." Jaune said awkwardly before the man if the hour arrived.

(Que the speech I will not wright due to laziness)

"He seemed off." Ruby said "Yeah it almost sounded like he wasn't really there." Yang Agreed before noticing something big. "Holy Cats it's snowing!!!" And indeed it was Jaune was causing it to snow around him the reason though was not for fun however

"Please leave me alone I don't want any trouble." Plead a faunus girl with rabbit ears. "Of course a freak like you would say that." Spoke a orange haired brute with a cocky smirk whom in which Jaune was staring daggers at him. As the brute pulled on her ears again it infuriated Jaune even more which caused a small spike in his snow storm causing it to pick up even more. "Calm down Jaune he's not worth it." Said Ruby as he noticed the anger that was present in Jaune's eyes. "Your right Ruby." Said Jaune pausing a bit before continuing. "It's just infuriating to see Faunus discrimination. " Jaune explained. "Cheer up dude the faunus will have there rights eventually." Yang said not noticing Weiss' s Eye roll of what she said "Yeah your right. " Jaune said before a voice rang out. "Look Ren it's Snowing!!!!" Yelled a Ginger haired girl who started to make snow angels in the snow. "Indeed it is Nora." spoke the boy who apparently might be Ren.

Seeing this Ruby couldn't contain her inner child any longer and suddenly yelled out. "Snow Ball Fight!!!" And just like that it caused the butterfly flap that started the hurricane causing almost everyone to get involved into the BSWI (Beacon Snow War I) Some people where building snow forts while others were retaliating and firing back with there own snow balls "Oh god no it's Rachel's 3rd birthday all over again! " Jaune yelled as he recalled that fateful day. "What was that? " Yang asked "Oh nothing Jaune said quickly Before Taking cover in Ruby's Snow ball fort that she some how made with a working draw bridge and recliners and even a working fridge "Oh Monty what have I done." Jaune thought in dismay

Ozpin just merely gazed at the war letting of a small chuckle as he sipped his coffee currently Miss Goodwitch and his soon to be fiance had went to make more hot coffee for herself and him "Oh to be young again." Ozpin said quietly with a small chuckle. as he walked to meet Miss Goodwitch.

 **And that's a wrap now you may be wondering why I mentioned that detail the him (And by him i mean Ozpin i really need to be more specific when it comes to these things) and Glynda are engaged well besides the fact that I felt like it there engagement will lead to some interesting things and will be one of the bridges to another fanfic I'm gonna make now it's not connected to the story at all but the engagement will be the reason for the dilemma.**

 **Now this is Silent Spear Ghost Phantom saying**

 **Au revior~**


End file.
